Festival
by genKi shouJo
Summary: The yukata festival is in town! Sakura wants to invite Syaoran but she's too afraid of what he'll say. What will happen at the festival?(nuthin' really) Will Sakura and Syaoran hit it off? Please r/r my first real CCS fic. Arigato and no flamerz!


Well, this is my first attempt at a true Cardcaptor Sakura fic. Please read and review and no flamers!!! 

DISCLAIMERS: These characters don't belong to me, sadly. They belong to the incredibly talented CLAMP, Kodansha, and Nelvana…bleh. I'm writing this to honor all those Sakura and Syaoran fans! This is based on the Japanese version and it contains some spoilers from the manga…Don't say I didn't warn you…

Festival

__

March 29 

As the cherry blossoms fell to the ground, a young girl from junior high skated rapidly down the pavement. Her white skirt and auburn hair blew wildly in the wind and she could finally see her house. She skidded to a stop on her porch and threw her roller blades off and burst through the door. After grabbing a snack from the refrigerator, she hurried up the stairs and into her room. 

"Sakura, what's the matter?" the winged miniature beast asked in a concern tone,

"Nothing, Kero-chan," she gasped while closing her door." Nothing at all."

Sakura pulled out a small sheet of paper from her shirt pocket and unfolded it. Her eyes were full of happiness and a smile spread across her face. Her eyes skimmed the notice and she hugged it against her body. 

"What's that?" Kero-chan asked.

Sakura held the flier out towards him and Kero-chan read it aloud.

__

*Yukata Festival*

Bring you friends, family, anyone! This is a yearly event in which everyone comes to play, eat., talk, win prizes, and to watch the main event: FIREWORKS!!! Just remember to wear your yukata. Starts at 10 A.M on April 1 at the base of Tokyou Tower.

"I see. But why all the excitement?" 

"Well, you see…I was thinking…of…well…"Sakura mumbled.

"Let me guess. You want to take that "kid" with you," Kero answered.

"Hai…"Sakura responded in daydream mode.

"Fine, fine…I won't even bother…" Kero-chan sighed.

"Oh yeah, Kero-chan. I brought up some pudding for you. Here," Sakura said moving the plate of pudding over.

Kero-chan cheered and Sakura took out her homework and began to work. While writing an essay on Japanese feudalism {I couldn't think of anything!}, Kero-chan swallowed in huge gulps the pudding and soon got indigestion.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK-

"Come in," Sakura said.

Touya stuck his head in and Kero-chan immediately took on his stuffed animal posed. Touya looked around for a little bit and then said, "Dad's coming home late again. Is it okay if we have meso soup tonight?"

Sakura nodded quickly and Touya left, shutting the door rather hard. Kero-chan unfroze and continued to scarf down the pudding.

That night, Sakura had a hard time falling asleep. Being the paranoid person that she was, Sakura had no idea what Syaoran would say. She tossed and turned in her bed the whole night until morning came.

__

March 30

Sakura got up an hour earlier than usual and everyone was still asleep, Kero-chan was still snoring away, as usual. She got dressed in her uniform and went downstairs and started to make breakfast: eggs, some type of sausage, and toast. About half an hour later, Fujitaka-san came down in his robes and slippers and saw his daughter slaving away in the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan, why are you up at this hour?" he asked kindly.

"I had trouble going to bed last night. Gomen ne."

"Sakura-chan, is there anything that you want to talk about with me?"

"Iie…"Sakura said nervously. 

"Well, you know that I'll always be here for you if you need to talk." With that, Fujitaka-san gave Sakura a small kiss on the forehead.

"Arigato," Sakura thanked softly.

Sakura finished making breakfast and Fujitaka went up to wake a slumbering Touya and to get dressed. Soon enough, breakfast was finished and Sakura removed her apron and went to change into her school uniform. By the time she came back down again, the two men were already chowing down. She pulled up a chair next to Touya and poked a little at her food.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you're feeling all right?" her father asked again in a concerned tone.

"Hai."

They ate in silence for a little bit. Sakura wasn't very hungry so she put her dishes in the sink and went up again to get her backpack. There, Kero-chan had just awoken and was stretching on his miniature bed., yawing and all. Sakura grabbed her hat from her lamp and greeted the half-awake Kero.

"Ohaiyo, Kero-chan," she said while adjusting her hat.

"Same to you," he yawned. "So, are you going to ask him?"

Sakura nodded and took her book bag and left. Kero-chan sighed as he started to fly around. Sakura ran down the stairs and to her father who was know in the kitchen. 

"Sakura, are you sure you want to leave this early?" he asked.

"Hai…"

"Here's your bento. I packed you a bigger one than usual because you didn't eat your breakfast. Have a good day, Sakura-chan." 

"Arigato."

She walked into the basking sunlight and clasped her roller blades and gear on. "Ittekimasu!" she yelled inside. She set off for school, skating slower than usual. Cherry blossoms fluttered everywhere and the clouds floated by. Finally, she rolled into her gakkou with time to spare. She removed her skates and slipped on her regular shoes. Sakura stuck them into her locker and shut the door with a sigh. No one was really there yet so Sakura went just sat in her classroom, her head buried in her arms. Her mind was racing and her heart was in her throat. Sakura let out another large sigh just before a very familiar figure walked through.

Sakura was stunned. She thought that she had returned to England with Eriol and Nakuru! 

"Ohaiyo, Sakura-san," a feminine voice greeted.

"Kaho-sensei! What are you doing here?" she asked quickly.

"The three of us have decided to come back her for a little bit," Mizuki answered. 

Sakura smiled and Kaho-sensei asked her, "Sakura-san, what's wrong? I can feel something that is troubling you."

Was it that obvious, she asked herself. She gulped and then began to tell her all about Syaoran and the festival and everything. Kaho listened closely and when Sakura finished she spoke again.

"Sakura-san, do it from your heart. Syaoran will not disappoint you." Was she right?

"Matte-!" Just then, a storm of students walked in. Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko greeted Sakura and Tomoyo greeted her as well. They walked together to their seats and Yamazaki began to tell another story of how ancient creatures from the grave were going to come back and rule the planet. Sakura couldn't pay attention until finally he walked in. Sakura turned about ten different shades of red. Syaoran walked to his seat and sat down quietly. Sakura turned around and greeted him nervously.

"Syaoran-kun, ummm…would you…like to go with me to the yukata festival with me on Doyoobi [Saturday]? If you don't, I'll understand," she said sadly.

"I'd love to go with you, Sakura-chan," he said happily.

"Great!" she cheered, finally getting her heavy burden off her shoulders. Relief passed through her and she smiled. "Come to my house at 9:30, okay?"

"Hai."

The day passed in a huge whir and before you knew it, the day had ended. Sakura skated home happily with the company of Tomoyo-chan.

"Sakura-chan, would you like my to design you a yukata?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai! Arigato!!!" she responded.

"Oh, and would you like me to design Syaoran a yukata?" she asked.

"Iie, I think…I think that I want to design him a yukata! Will you help me? Onegai!" she pleaded.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Anything for you."

"Arigato! Please come by later!" she said as they went in separate directions. Sakura finished her homework in record speed and Kero-chan watched with big eyes. 

"Are you all right, Sakura?" 

"Better!" she cheered. "Here, Kero-chan. Have some Pocky!"

"If you insist!" he remarked, with drool dripping off his mouth. The two of them munched on the yummy snacks until the doorbell rang. Sakura sped to the door and flung the door open. 

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. It Touya home yet?" Yukito asked. 

"Hai. He's in his room." Sakura answered in a cheerful voice.

"Cheerful as usual, I'll see you later, ne?"

Sakura nodded and spotted Tomoyo making her way up the street with a small bag. "Hayaku, Tomoyo-chan! "

Finally, they reached her room and without hesitation, they began to work. They worked and worked and worked until nine and Tomoyo had to go home. They said their good byes and Sakura kept on working and working until one in the morning. She had nearly finished half of Syaoran's yukata! Sakura pulled her covers over her head and fell into her dreamland. She had no trouble falling asleep tonight.

__

March 31

Sakura got up and was almost late for school, again. At school, same 'ol, same 'ol things happened. After school, Tomoyo came straight to her house. They worked a little later on Syaoran's yukata and put the final touches on. 

"Sugoi!" Tomoyo-chan exclaimed. "This yukata was made from your love of Syaoran, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed again and stared at her fingers. There was a bandage on almost every finger. She had poked herself with the needle so many times by sewing the cloth together. It didn't matter to her. It was all the past. What mattered was what was going to happen tomorrow…

__

April 1

Festival spirit was in the air as Sakura got up bright and early, too excited and happy. She took a shower and ate breakfast early as well. She paced back and forth in her room as she waited for Tomoyo to arrive with her yukata. Kero-chan was getting dizzy watching her pacing. She looked at the clock and it read 9:15.

"Tomoyo-chan's late!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura, calm down!" Kero-chan coaxed.

There was a soft rap at the door and Touya came in. "Odousan says I have to come with you. Yukito's coming too. And Tomoyo is waiting for you downstairs."

"Arigato!" Sakura nearly tripped down the stairs. "Tomoyo! Thank God that you're here!"

"Sakura, here. It's your yukata. Please go and put it on. I made it to match Syaoran's. You two will be kawaii!!!" Tomoyo handed Sakura her yukata and Sakura went to her room to change.. Tomoyo was already dressed in her yukata. It was a pale golden color and it had a vine-like design crawling up the bottom. Her hair had been tied up into two braid buns and a wreath of flowers covered each bun.

When Sakura came out, she said that Tomoyo-chan looked beautiful and Tomoyo said that she was pretty too. Sakura-chan was wearing a pastel pink yukata with cherry blossoms crawling up the bottom. It was lined with pink ribbon on the sleeves and it was also gorgeous.

"Sakura, there's something else I have to do. Come here."

She walked over and Tomoyo took out a silk blossom and pulled Sakura's hair back and tied it on the side.

"There, you're ready," Tomoyo said. 

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan. I don't know what I would do without you." Sakura was on the verge of tears.

-DING DONG-

The chime on the doorbell rang for the door and Sakura jumped. "Oh no! It's Syaoran!!!"

Tomoyo answered the door and Syaoran walked in slowly. He greeted Sakura's father and glared at Touya. Finally, he walked into the kitchen where Sakura was standing there, frozen. Syaoran turned crimson and began to blabber, " Sakura…you…you…look…"

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo cried as she recorded the two lovebirds onto tape.

Syaoran stopped speaking and Sakura's dad came in. "Syaoran Li, your yukata awaits you," he said in a joking tone, holding his green yukata out to him. "The bathroom is down the hall to your right."

Syaoran thanked him and went to the bathroom to change. Sakura sighed and sat down on a chair. They all waited patiently for him to finish changing. Minutes passed and passed. With each tick, she grew more nervous. Finally, Syaoran slowly walked down the hall. Tomoyo already had her camcorder ready and held in Syaoran's direction. A huge smile appeared onto Sakura's face. He was sooooo adorable! Sakura and Tomoyo-chan had done a really good job in designing and sewing his yukata. It was white on top with thin green stripes and on the bottom it was completely green and a small golden dragon also crawled up. Syaoran turned red and Sakura giggled..

"Syaoran-kun, you look nice. Tomoyo-chan, are you ready to go?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo patted her video camera. "Hai!"

"Let's go!" Sakura cheered.

Touya sighed at put on his shoes. Yukito-san was meeting them there, in the food area. [where else?} The three strolled down the street towards Tokyo tower. Fujitaka-san had a meeting so he couldn't attend. Syaoran and Touya kept staring at each other with glares. 

"Sakura-chan, I think those two are getting along, don't you?" Tomoyo said.

{Sweatdrop on Sakura] "Umm…yeah…"Sakura responded.

*Back at Sakura's house*

"Doushte? Doushte? Why didn't they bring me? I have been a good guardian beast of the seal!" Kero-chan cried. "No man shall keep me down!!!" he said triumphantly.

Kero-chan went to the window of Sakura's room and pushed it open. He then jumped off and glided to the tree across from it. "Ha! That wasn't so hard!" But then, he saw the tip of Tokyo Tower…over a sea of trees. He sucked it up and began to fly onto one tree after another.

*Back with the four*

They had reached the festival! It was huge and hundreds of people were already there. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran all awed at the stands and decorations.

"Come on, we have to look for Yuki," Touya said sternly.

"Hai!" 

They all walked through the yukata-wearing crowd and finally saw a tall, white haired person eating and eating.

"Yuki! Over here," Oniichan yelled.

"One minute! I want to finish my food!" he yelled back.

They all sweatdropped as they watched him stuff a plate a food down in ten seconds. He ran over to them and greeted each and every one of them. First, they went to look around the fair. On the side of Tokyo tower, hidden in the trees, there was a tiny lake and it was cute. But no one really cared about it today because there were too many festivities to care…except for one person…

"Oniichan, I want you to buy Syaoran, Tomoyo and me a drink!" Sakura demanded.

"Why should I buy it for that kid?" he asked.

"Because Odousan said you had to!"

"Fine, but you owe me BIG!" Touya said angrily.

"Okay! Tomoyo wants the lemon drink and Syaoran wants the berry one and I want the orange one!" Sakura said. 

"Yeah, I'm going, I'm going!" Touya whined. He walked towards the booth and began to order.

"Sakura-chan, are you having fun?" Yukito asked.

Sakura nodded and turned towards Syaoran and Tomoyo. They seemed to be both staring at her. Sakura blushed a little and Touya came back with the drinks.

"Here." He handed out the drinks and gave one to Yukito as well. "Arigato, Oniichan." The four sipped their drinks and discarded their cups. 

"Let's go and play some games." Sakura cheered.

At the goldfish game, you had to scoop up the goldfish in a thin net. At first, Sakura's net kept on breaking. So did Syaoran's. Tomoyo seemed to be enjoying herself because she was very good at the game and already caught a few.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, would you like a goldfish?" Tomoyo asked nicely.

"No thank you," they responded in unison.

The two turned beet red and turned away from each other. Syaoran continued trying to catch the fish but they kept on slipping through the net. He sighed and saw Sakura being as persistent as him. Finally, a fish was caught in her net and Sakura smiled as her fish was placed into a bag. She looked at Syaoran who was smiling at her and she held her fish out to him.

"Here, I think you should have it. I don't think the fish would last very long if I kept it," Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-chan…I don't know…"

"Onegai."

"Hai…" Syaoran took the fish and looked at it. It was swimming around and staring at its new owner. Tomoyo taped it all and patted her trusty camera and sighed, " Kawaii."

It was nearing noon, so Touya, Yuki, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran decided to eat lunch. Since everyone was practically starving, they all ordered pretty big meals, especially Yukito. [o.0} They all ate and ate until they were stuffed and this was very, very rare for Yukito. They paid for their food [actually Touya and Yuki did] and walked around some more. Finally they, stopped at a small open theatre and sat down. There was going to be a small play and it was said to be really good. They all settled in, sakura being in between Syaoran and Tomoyo. The curtains slowly opened and the show began. A male and a female stood in the middle of a town square dressed in fabulous costumes like a prince and a princess. {Cliché, ain't it…} Tomoyo was studying the costumes and Syaoran kept on looking at Sakura who was paying close attention to the plot. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The curtains closed and the crowd gave a standing ovation. They all got up and walked out, only to bump into some old friends.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan," he said.

"Eriol-kun! Nakuru-san! Kaho-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you!" Sakura gave a big hug to Eriol, who was wearing a plain dark blue and black yukata. He was totally taken by surprise as well as Syaoran, who was seeing red at this point. She let go and Nakuru pinched her cheek saying how cute she was. Tomoyo greeted them kindly as well. Syaoran just frowned. Touya and Yukito were walking forward out of the theatre and they spotted Nakuru. Touya quickly hid behind Yukito who was walking closer to them.

"Hey, surprise seeing you here." Yukito said.

"Where's Touya-kun?!" Nakuru squealed .

Yukito pointed behind him and Nakuru crept up behind him and "pounced". Touya tried to escape but Nakuru was attached to him…literally. "Touya-kun, I've missed you so much!!!" she cried.

Touya sighed and Yukito laughed at him.

"Sakura-chan, I see everything went okay." Kaho said.

"Hai. Arigato."

"Sakura-chan, it's about four right now. What do you want to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well…I want to go and talk with everyone to catch up and all."

"Okay, let's go get a table over there."

Everyone walked over to a table and sat in a circle. They all chatted and talked about past happenings and Eriol and Tomoyo-chan seemed to be hitting it off.

*Back with Kero-chan*

"Almost there. Only three more blocks…" Kero-chan gasped.

*Back with the group*

The sun was beginning to set and the sky darkened quite a bit. Kaho-sensei, Nakuru, Yukito and Touya all went to purchase dinner, which left Tomoyo. Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran at the table.

"So…" Sakura started.

Silence.

"Eriol, are you moving back here?" Syaoran asked abruptly.

"Iie, I'm here for the week."

"…"

More silence.

"I can sense Syaoran's jealousy," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

Syaoran and Eriol were having a staring contest, only to be broken by Nakuru slamming a bag of food onto the table. The two jolted up and they quickly recovered. They were so intense, Sakura thought. Everyone was showered with food of all kinds: sushi, fish, rice balls, soup, and other things that are so tasty. Sakura wasn't as hungry as before and she only ate a little. She was saddened by Syaoran and Eriol. Why did they always have to compete? She didn't want the two to be at each other's throat. 

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing, really. It's just that Syaoran and Eriol always fight and all."

"It's just that they feel that they must compete in order to prove how good they are in something."

"Honto?"

"Hai."

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." 

"Hai, Sakura-chan. I'm always here for you." 

The group all chowed down and Eriol and Syaoran were having a "footsie" war. By the time they finished eating, the moon hung high in the sky and the stars glittered. All the lanterns hung around the festival grounds were lit up and the night seemed to have a magical spirit. Suddenly, a loud voice came from the speakers located around the festival.

__

Attention! The grand finales, the fireworks, are about to begin! Have a good night!

Everyone began to gather around and stare up into the sky. Music began from the speakers and a firework was launched into the air.

*Back with Kero-chan*

"Sugoi!" Kero-chan exclaimed as watching the fireworks. "I thing that I'll just stay on this tree for now. I can see everything just fine from here." Kero-chan leaned against the tree and watched the fireworks.

*Back at the festival*

As Sakura was getting up, Syaoran grabbed her hand and whispered, " Come with me." She nodded and the two went off together into the woods. "Kawaii," Tomoyo sighed once again as she caught that moment on tape with Eriol next to her.

Syaoran led Sakura through the thick shrubbery and Sakura asked where they were going but he never responded. She didn't really want to miss the grand finale. Finally, she spotted a clearing in the woods and it was the lake! There, on a rock was a small present sitting there. 

"Here, Sakura. It's for you," he said with a red face.

"I'm sure I'll love it…"Sakura slowly tore opened the box and took out a small velvety thing. "Syaoran-kun, I don't know what to say. Arigato gonzaimosu!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. 

"Your welcome. Anything for the person I love most," he said softly, hugging back. "I thought that you would be lonely without that bear you made me, so I decided to make you one too."

"Syaoran-kun, it's adorable." Sakura held the pink teddy with small white wings on the back close to her. "Demo, why did you give it to me?"

Syaoran chuckled and looked into her eyes. "Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan."

"Oh my god! I forgot all about my birthday because of this festival. Arigato!" Sakura said still hugging him. Never has she been so happy in her life and she knew that she loved him too. The bear was crafted by hand to show his love for her and she knew how that felt. By surprise, Sakura gave a small kiss on the cheek to Syaoran, who turned 20 shades of red. Sakura finally let go and the two walked back through the wood, together forever.

*Owari*

So, how did ya like it for my first real CCS fic? Was it okay? Please r/r and NO FLAMERS! Luv ya all!


End file.
